


Break Free

by LunarMischief189



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Dark Luke Alvez, Dark Reid, Dark Spencer Reid, Killer Reid, Luke loves to listen to Reid talk, M/M, Manipulative Reid, Maybe Grey Luke Alvez, Maybe HAppy ending, Psycotic breaks, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Serial Killer Reid, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, There needs to be more Luke/Spencer, Violence, still debating on where I want to take it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMischief189/pseuds/LunarMischief189
Summary: Personal Ideas on what could/should happen with this season 12 Reid being in Prison.Spoilers!I'm bad at Summary's there's a better one (?) in the Author's Note ramble





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Spoilers for story in Note:  
> Hello! I know, I should be working on my other stories, but things have been busy and on the little downtime that came up I got caught up with Criminal Minds and while the Luke and Penelope dynamic is cute in how she wants to dislike him, I’m intrigued by potential between Luke and Reid. I may come back to this, but with the latest episode, this wrote itself as I watched. I knew I had to write when I heard Shaw say in the promo “You’re losing it”. I’ve always been pissed about what could have been in regards to Reid’s mental health. When I imagined Reid in prison it was always because Schizophrenia or a psychotic break would lead him to becoming a serial killer that would taunt the team and be a struggle to capture due to his intelligence. I thought they might go that way when his headaches were introduced, but it was continuously teased and dropped. Once again, the promo brought it back and the fact that he’s in prison and Luis just had his throat slashed in front of him. Reid won’t be able to handle all that and everything else prison is throwing at him. While he’s past the age common for Schizophrenia to appear, anyone can break. I don’t think they’ll ever go that way so this is some self-indulgent Dark Reid and Luke/Spencer as in my mind Luke is at the very least quite interested and intrigued. Also I’d like to state for the record that I love Garcia to death. Enough with my ranting, Kudos to you if you bothered to read this long Author’s Note. Thanks, and enjoy!  
> P.S I’d love to hear your thoughts in the comments on Luke/Spencer, Dark Reid /Serial Killer Reid or this story itself

"Luis still needs help!" Spencer whispered furiously, glancing back from the corner of his eye at the duo that had been harassing Luis. In all honesty, he wasn’t too afraid of being beaten up again. There had been enough of that in the past, but he was truly afraid for Luis.

Calvin glared, his frustration evident on his face. "The deal was I'd protect your ass! You wanna help him? Do it yourself or talk to your buddy Luke."  With a sneer, he got up and stormed off muttering to himself. 

He groaned as he went back to his cell. He laid back closing his eyes as he felt a headache coming on. They had been getting worse and stronger since his stay at the prison began. For the past few years they had been come and go. Spencer had been so sure something was wrong, yet every doctor he had seen swore there was nothing physically wrong with him. He knew it wasn't mental. He knew mental illness and it obviously was not...that. Maeve...she had helped with his migraines...then she was gone.

Spencer shook his head. Now was not the time to think of her. 

It could be stress related, being framed for murder and the whole Luis situation was really stressful. Not to mention his mother, his fear of inheriting her dementia, the fact that criminals they had captured were once more on the loose, as well as new killers. He needed to get back out there and help! 

_Think! What use is that giant IQ of yours!_

He had to help Luis. It’s who he was. He would do anything to help someone if it was in his power.  

 ** _Why should I help him. He said he wouldn't do the same for me._** His mind whispered traitorously.

 _That doesn't matter!_  He thought back

**_Shaw talked to Luke, who didn't even bother to try and talk to you! He could have come to see you, but he chose not to. You don’t owe anyone anything!_ **

His mind had a point. Spencer was hurt about Luke not visiting, but he was also...quite angry. Spencer had come to like Luke. Yes, Luke had always been kind enough, but it was clear from the start that Luke was more interested in winning over Garcia then in him.  It was Derek all over again.

Spencer had always pushed away his hurt feelings of the easy relationship between Derek and Garcia. It was easy for them from the beginning and their bond was special. He knew it was petty, but he wanted that. Sure Derek was always very protective of him, but it wasn’t the same. Then Derek left and Luke was there and Luke...Luke was so nice. He always smiled at him and he didn't tease cruelly. Then again, he seemed to get along with everybody, but he felt something. He felt they could have a bond. Something special between the two of them.

Maybe he was reading too much into it. Spencer Reid was far from stupid. He was aware of his faults, such as his tendency to ramble when nervous or excited, and when he does, that’s usually when things go south. Those who the conversation was directed at would stare at him in horror or like he was an oddity. Or they would walk away while making a rude comment. But not Luke. No, Luke would always look at him with-with awe and would look like he was genuinely interested. Whenever he talked or began to go off, Luke listened intently. He’d inquire, and even when he didn’t always understand what he was going on about, he’d try to keep the conversation going. No one, had ever been like that other than his mother. Even his teammates-heck even Derek would often groan in frustration or would make joking comments that would have Spencer cutting himself off abruptly, then smiling weakly, as they failed to notice how much their 'innocent' remarks actually hurt.  

Luke was special right? It had to mean something. But maybe it was all in his head seeing how once again Garcia was the star. He was jealous. She had had Derek and he wanted Luke. She wasn't even trying and Luke followed and put in so much effort to win her favor, her approval. Maybe Reid had been too quick in giving his. Maybe that’s why Luke was more interested in Garcia. He remembered J.J mentioning the concept of “Playing hard to Get” years ago...

Even if he managed to win Luke what then? He'd have a new friend? Some one special who would be his?

**_What's the point? Your dad left, Gideon left, Maeve, Blake, Derek, Hotch... they all leave! They find someone else or they can't be bothered to stay or they die and it's your fault for making them leave in the first place! Give him a reason to stay!_ **

His mind helpfully provided Shaw’s suggestion on what he could offer in prison.

_ You ever hear of hetero-flexibility? _

The idea of giving his body like that to the men in here horrified and disgusted him. Why…Oh.

Spencer had little experience with relationships in general, and the few he had were with woman. Never a man. Knowing where his mind was going with this line of thought, He paused to consider the implications. Spencer could admit to himself Luke was pleasing to the eyes. Adorable shy smile, soft-spoken manner, big brown eyes. Loyal and kind, a great personality to go with his looks. He could appreciate a good looking man, even if he had never felt the desire to act upon it before. 

Give him a reason to stay? Would giving Luke his body really make it happen? Could he even be willing to do such a thing?

_Yes_

Spencer sighed, realizing it did not matter whether he could see himself winning Luke over like that. Why would someone like that ever be interested in someone like him. Not to mention he wasn't about to be able to spend time with Luke anytime soon. With the way things were going he was honestly afraid that he was going to be found guilty. He'd have to stay in this terrible place when he was needed out there.

His poor mother needed him.

Recognizing it was about time to get to work, Spencer headed on over to the laundry room. He smiled awkwardly at Luis before they began their work in compatible silence. As they were putting the now clean items into the carts, all of a sudden the two thugs that had beaten him up before stormed in. One grabbed Luis, the other him as a knife was pressed to his companion's throat.

"Maybe we can't get to you, but we can get him!" 

Spencer’s mind was going blank, as he pleaded with them to not his friend. He vaguely heard something about shipments, and he thought he heard himself agree to something when he saw them drag the knife across Luis’ throat before racing out.

Spencer fell forward grabbing one of the freshly laundered towels that had fallen to the ground. He frantically pressed it to Luis throat.

“Help! Someone please! Help us! In here!” He shouted, hearing Luis gurgle as the blood pooled out  and onto the ground.

“Hold on Luis, help is on the way!” Spencer promised as he pushed the towel tighter against the younger man’s wound. Luis’ eyes began to flutter closed as he struggled for breath.

“No! Luis stay awake! Help is almost here!” Spencer pleaded as the prison medics finally arrived, rushing in they took over pulling him away. As the prison was locked down, he was lead back to his cell. He stood there as he was locked in staring at his hands, covered in blood. They were shaking, his ears were ringing as he fell to his knees, hands pulling at his hair, chest heaving as he breathed heavily. 

_He’s going to be okay. He has to be._

**_Not if they went for his jugular_**.

_No. The cut had been shallow, a warning. He's going to be okay!_

_**They took to long. They didn’t care. They left him to die. One less prisoner. And your next.** _

_We’re all psychopaths in here,_ Shaw had said. _You’re either predator or prey which one are you?_

The voice of a guard calling his name broke through, interrupting him before he could answer.

“Your laundry partner bleed out. You wanna tell us what happened?”

Bleed out...exsanguinated. 

Snitch they had called him.

“No. I stepped out and when I came back I found him on the floor.” His voice had barely shook as he responded, not looking at the guard. The guard stared at him before nodding and leaving. Reid looked back to his blood soaked hands.

_I refuse to be prey for the rest of my life!_

Reid felt something bubbling up in his chest, before giggles burst out, until finally it turned to hysterical laughter.

_I’ll get them. They wont know what hit them._

 

* * *

 

"I need your help Calvin. I want to have those two guys taken out. I am not afraid to get my hands dirty." Reid stated monotonously as he stared blank faced at Shaw. Shaw quickly glanced over his face before looking down at the chessboard between them. 

"Why should I help you?" Shaw replied as he rubbed his face tiredly. 

"…because you were right. I don’t know how most things work in here, and I need to learn." 

“So how do you want me to help?”

“I think you’re the one who pulls the strings in here. You’ve got a lot of friends, and they play your little game. I want use that. I want in your system." 

Shaw was quiet. Reid noticed how he wasn’t looking him in the eyes. Come to think of it, he hadn’t since his mysterious conversation with Luke. 

Not wanting to contain his curiosity any longer, Reid asked, “What did Luke say to you?”

Without thought, Calvin replied, “I told you. He asked me to look out for you.”

“Did you know each other…before?”

“No.”

“They why agree to help him?”

“He said he’d make my life miserable. Take away my comfortable life style. My son.” Calvin bit out as he glared at him harshly. 

Reid blinked taking that in.

_So. Luke wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty either._

Reid felt himself grinning. His Luke was willing to hurt others to keep him safe. How sweet. He’d have to give him a reward when he was out. Or Reid could arrange a…visit when he was ready. So many possibilities.

* * *

 Again, just something that came to mind and had to be written. Let me know if you want this continued :) 

(Please Read Author's Note at the Top if you skipped it, has some thoughts on this <3 )


End file.
